S15 episode 9
Frankie wins immunity Cameron finds an idol Cameron: I've worked my ass off this game and I finally have my biggest prize to date my hidden immunity idol and I plan to use this to get me to the end and win the million bucks, but now I have to shift my strategy me and Frankie were talking to turn everyone against Hayden Reese and Rodney but how many times do we have to attempt to do that and watch it fail, my plan is basically to sell my soul to Reese and Rodney make them think they can take me to the end and easily win so I have been kissing there asses today and it will save me tonight and save me in the long run Evan: I can't believe they turned on us, I was worried but still pretty sure the Dr. Cesternino alliance was going to work out and then blam Lex is gone I'm at the bottom and the only chance I really had of not being next is if Frankie didn't win immunity and guess what Frankie won freakin immunity so my only play right now is to convince Caleb and Rick that the trio of Hayden Rodney and Reese is much too strong Frankie: Finally I have immunity, I've know the physical part is where I can really take home this game and this is my first immunity of many I know that for sure, and it saves my ass tonight because if I didn't win it I would have probobly been gone and once again we got to get people to flip and it's been hard in the past but sooner or later they are going to have to realise Hayden Rodney and Reese will be the final 3 and not them if they don't make there move Rodney: What an exciting few events we've had first Lex is gone, got that fool off my island and Reese and Hayden both tell me they want me in the final two with them, so all I have to do is get to the final 3 and I'm in the final 2, and I'm playing this game very smart, and with Frankie having immunity it's time to cut the other island idiot Evan Reese: The fact Caleb played the idol is absolutely frightning because it means Caleb doesn't have complete faith in me and might get rid of me, I think I'm safe for tonight because I proved I'm loyal to Caleb but you never really know and Caleb might try and make a move that's not in his best intrest and that could lead to my elimination i'm pretty sure I have all my grounds, but if I think Caleb will go against me I will take him out, but what I'm looking into is Cameron basically telling me his vote belongs to him and if he ends up being the ultimate goat I'm glad to keep him around and bring him to the final 2 with me Rick: I am so happy I made the right move last time and voted for Lex and stayed with Rodney and Reese who along are loyal to us, but ummm I'm trying to play this game harder and to what I'm good at, I know I'm not some sort of strategist, but people like me people find me funny so I've been talking to people a lot especially the guys like Evan Frankie and Cameron so they vote for me and I have had a tough life and i've been starting to open up so I could potentially get the sympanthy vote Caleb: I thought that Hayden could of been my main ally out here, I thought him giving me the idol proved that, but now I'm almost certain Hayden did that to keep his main allies Reese and Rodney safe so I'm at the point where my main ally is Rick very good dude, but when we're at five me and Rick are five and four and that means sooner or later I'm going to have to make the move but this a game of timing and I think if a move were to be made now is not the time Hayden: I'm starting to gain a little traction in this game I'm near the top of the totempole and people like me a lot more then they like Rodney and Reese so it's a very real possibility I win this game especially if I'm in a three with Rodney and Reese and I win immunity, and I do realise that makes me a threat and it could very well be me sooner then later but I think I've done a good job keeping myself game and keeping myself in on the long game Evan's final words Hey this was a learning experience, I now know some people have real dark sides Rodney and Reese were nice guys to me until they didn't need me and it sucks to go but I'm proud of how I played